jetfandomcom-20200216-history
Onomichi
, situated in southeastern Hiroshima Prefecture, faces the Seto Inland Sea and stretches out from east to west. It is a scenic port town with a population of about 15,000 people, and has thrived as a center for marine traffic in the Seto Inland Sea. With a wide variety of restaurants and sites to see, it's a very popular place to visit and a great place to live. Transportation Getting in To/from the airport From Hiroshima International Airport Onomichi can be reached by bus and it takes about 45 minutes. By train Onomichi is located on the Sanyo train line between Mihara and Fukuyama. By local train it takes about 1hr30min to Hiroshima city. There is a shinkansen station (Shin-Onomichi) in Onomichi but it is far away from the local train line so I would suggest taking the shinkansen from Mihara or Fukuyama. By bus The bus terminal in Onomichi is located directly in front of the Onomichi train station. There are a number of buses that can take you around the city itself. As well, there are buses that will take you to the neighboring islands on the Seto Inland Sea, including Mukaishima and Innoshima. You can use the buses to travel to bigger cities like Hiroshima, Fukuyama, and even Osaka. By car Onomichi is located along the highway, Route 2, which runs along the coast of Eastern Hiroshima. Route 2 will take you directly through Mihara, Onomichi, and Fukuyama. To get to Hiroshima by car, you can take the Sanyo Expressway which is the nearest expressway to Onomichi. You can also take the Sanyo Expressway north to get to the Kansai region. By ferry Onomichi has multiple ferries that will take you to one of the many islands located in the Seto Inland Sea. Each ferry port is located in close proximity of Onomichi Station. These ferries will accommodate cars and bikes. Working JET placements Incoming/Outgoing JETs Foreign community Sightseeing Places to visit Senko-ji Park (千光寺公園) 尾道市西土堂町19　- The park rises up over 130 meters above the city which is high enough to see far out into the Seto Inland Sea on a clear day. The Path of Literature on the hill contains stones carved with the words of famous poets and authors. There is a cable car to the top and a lookout tower. Over 10,000 cherry trees are planted in the park so it is a popular destination for cherry blossom viewing when they bloom. Temple Walk (古寺めぐりコース) 尾道市西土堂町9-2　- Onomichi is famed for its temple walk. Fans of famed locally born director, Nobuhiko Obayashi, love to take off and walk around for an entire day visiting all the temples that were featured in his films. Most people walk around the temples and buildings on Senko-ji hill which is east of JR's Onomichi Station. Onomichi Motion Picture Museum - Not in English, but very interesting to look at. Festivals Betchya Festival　－ early November.　Young men in demon costumes terrorize young children with large bamboo sticks. If they are lucky enough to be beaten with a bamboo stick, they are then protected from illness for the rest of the year. It is held at Kibitsu-hiko Shrine and Onomichi waterfront area. Onomichi Minato Port Festival - 4th Saturday and Sunday in April. In front of the station and along the shopping arcade you will find plenty of stuff to buy and eat. There is a massive dance competition held on the water front. Saturday is for companies and private groups. On Sunday Elementary and Junior High schools dance it out for top prize. Onomichi Sumiyoshi Fireworks Festival - The first Saturday of August. Thousands of fireworks explode over the harbour. Shopping Onomichi has a three-section Shotengai (covered shopping street), which is conveniently located to the east of Onomichi station. It is packed full of shops, restaurants and cafes. Stores here tend to be more traditional and there are many great little shops for browsing and for picking up local crafts and souvenirs. Supermarkets Department stores Home & Garden stores Book shops Electronics Others Category:Hiroshima Prefecture Category:Articles using Google maps Eating Coffee & Tea Japanese Food Foreign Food Drinking Izakayas Bars Living Banks Post offices Medical facilities Libraries Hair dressers Sports facilities Community Center Travel agents Map External links *Onomichi City official homepage (A great English site) *Onomichi City official homepage (Japanese) Category:Hiroshima Prefecture Category:Articles using Google maps